monsterwarlordfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Combinations
Players may combine two monsters of the same monster level to acquire a higher level of monsters. Monster Combination Results The resulting monster of a successful combination is determined by the elements of the two monsters chosen as the base. A failure will result in a monster of the same level as the base monsters but of a random element. The types of monsters you use will affect what potential monsters will come if the attempt succeeds. This can affect a player's ability to get a specific monster for their own needs. If a generation one (first release) monster is not used in the combine, if it succeeds your potential monsters are only limited to generation two (second release and above) monsters. This means if a player uses Rush Rangers and King Piyake, a generation two and four monster respectively, the result will either fail or if it succeeds, gives a generation two or higher holy eternal monster. If Humbaba, a generation one monster, was used instead of King Piyake, a successful combine will result in any holy eternal as a potential monster. Monster Combinations are one of several ways to obtain Plus Monsters, and is the only way to obtain the Immortal+ monsters. Combining two plus monsters gives a greater chance of the resulting monster being a plus monster regardless of the outcome. Unless the plus monsters are s-combined, there is a chance that the combine can result in a normal monster of the next tier. Normal monsters can also create a plus monster regardless of the outcome, albeit at a significantly lower rate. When a normal monster appears from a successful combine, a small flash of light engulfs the screen for a split-second. If the combine results in a plus monster, a larger flash of light will appear instead. Using the grid below will help players determine the monster they will get on a successful combination given the base elements. The order of elements, while combining, does NOT matter. In-Game Combination Help As part of the Chapter 2-7 Update, Gamevil has added a brand new combination help into the game. You can find it in the combination page. Simply tap the ? yellow buton next to the combine button and the in-game chart will pop up with all the possible combinations: This chart, like the grid above, gives you a detailed overview of what to expect when combining monsters. Like the chart, you can even find an even more detailed information once you choose two monsters to combine. The big yellow '?' button in between them shows you what monsters you can acquire from a successful combine when combining these two particular monsters. Monster Combination Costs, Success Rates and Recovery When combining, players must pay a specific amount of gold depending on the level of the monsters they are combining. The amount of gold needed to combine decreases if the player has a sufficient VIP level. Starting from VIP level 5, the gold needed to combine monsters is reduced by 5% and caps at VIP level 14, where the cost is reduced by 50%. The Tycoon and Warlord classes also reduce the gold needed to combine monsters by 50%. The Golden Cube, a quest reward from obtaining Rank 3 on all missions at "Sky Realm" further decreases combine costs by 5%. Monster tiers also go in sets of combine rates which are shared by several classes. The higher the tier, the chances of a successful combine decreases. The success rate increases if the player has a sufficient VIP level similar to the gold needed to combine monsters. Starting at VIP level 3, the success rate increases by 1% and caps at VIP level 20 with a 6% increase. The Ancient Armor, a quest reward from obtaining Rank 3 on all missions at "Ancient Relic", increases the base combine rate by 3%. Regular Success Rate for Ultimate and lower: 50% Regular Success Rate for God, S God, SS God, Ultra God: 45% Regular Success Rate for Supreme and higher: 40% Regular Success Rate for Immortal Monster: 15% Special combination success rate is always 100% but requires jewels in addition to the gold cost. Like normal combining, the amount of jewels charged is determined by the grade of the monsters you are combining. There is no confirmation message when clicking on s-combine so only use it if you are absolutely sure you want to do so. If your monsters fail to upgrade to the next tier, you are given an option to recover them. This costs the same amount of jewels as needed to s-combine them. By clicking the recover option, you will lose the resulting monster from the attempt but will be given back the two monsters that were used in the combine. Occasionally, Gamevil will offer combine events which increase the base success rate. In these "combine events", the gold and jewel costs needed for combining/s-combining and recovering are decreased drastically. This gold discount will also stack on any VIP level combine discounts. The discounts and base success rate change vary in each combine event. A typical combine event is 20-25% increased chance; however, during anniversary events, this is increased to 30%. Very Successful Combination There is a small chance to go up 2 tiers when combining. The chances of a very successful combine increase if the monsters are s-combined. During combine events, the chance of this increases. Even with both jewels and combine events, the rate of a very successful combine is very low. Batch Combine As part of the Chapter 2-9 Update, batch combining has been implemented. It allows the combination of multiple monsters, with the maximum being 100. Be aware that when batch combining, any failed combines cannot be recovered. When on the combine screen, simply press the corresponding arrow left and right to either do 1, 3, 5, 10, 50 or MAX combines at once. After the combining is done, you will see all the monsters that you have received. This includes all successful and failed combines. Egg Fragments As part of the mine rework update, egg fragments have been implemented into the game. Egg fragments will only appear if you fail a combine. When this occurs, in addition to the resulting monster, you will also get one egg fragment from that tier. For example, if you attempted to combine 2 Divine Monsters and failed, you will get one Divine egg fragment. When you get 10 egg fragments of that tier, upon getting the last fragment, the egg will be completed. It will be automatically used and will give you any monster from that tier. Evolving At the moment, Immortal star monsters may be "evolved" (essentially combining) into their Ragnarok counterparts. Doing so requires the following: *Two Immortal star monsters (one as the main combine, and another as "fodder"). If you do not have duplicates, the star monster must not be mining or be in the arena. *3 trillion gold (VIP/Tycoon perks will not reduce it) *20 elemental essences and 50 elemental evolution fragments that are of the same element as the first monster being used in the combine. They can be obtained from Dungeon Quest. Players can "special combine" to allow the Ragnarok star monster to inherit one of the immortal star monster's awakening slots. This costs 1500. Category:Monster Warlord